Cosmology
The Material Plane that holds the world of Toril is one of many planes of existence. Beyond Toril lie the Elemental Planes, the Positive and Negative Energy planes, and many realms of the deities, demons and devils (collectively called the Outer Planes). The Ethereal and Shadow planes overlap the the Material, with the Astral Plane connecting to all of them. The Deity Gargauth dwells on the Material Plane. The Elemental Planes The Elemental Planes embody the four basic elements in nature, air, earth, fire and water. The planes are extremely inhospitable except for natives of the plane, such as elementals, genies, mephits and other outsiders. Each Elemental Lord also make their home in the elemental planes. Akadi rules the Elemental Plane of Air. Grumbar rules the Elemental Plane of Earth. Kossuth rules the Elemental Plane of Fire. And Istishia rules the Elemental Plane of Water. The Energy Planes The Negative and Positive Energy Planes are no less extreme than their elemental counterparts, and very few beings are native to these planes. No dieties make their home in either plane. The Ethereal Plane The Ethreal Plane is a misty continuum that coexists with the Material Plane. Individuals within the Ethereal Plane can see into the Material Plane, but not vice versa. It is accessed by spells such as etherealness and ethereal jaunt, as well as various portals scattered through the Realms and the planescape. The Shadow Plane The Shadow Plane is coexistent with the Material Plane, but all colors are drained from the world, everything appearing in gray-tones, the other senses of hearing and touch are also dulled when in this eerie plane. The most common way of accessing the plane is through spells and abbilities like shadow walk, most often used for covering great distances on the Material Plane undetected and unhindered, although the strange Shadow Plane may provide hinderences of its own. Mask and Shar both make their homes within the Shadow Plane. The Astral Plane The Astral is an open empty plane, it has no directional gravity so travelers are weightless. The few bits of matter scattered throughout the wast plane are mostly portals leading to every plane in the cosmology. Spells like astral projection and gate access the Astral Plane in one form or another. The deity Ulutiu is suspended in a voluntary stasis within the plane, slumbering unaware that Auril is draining his divine powers ever so slowly. The Outer Planes The Abyss: Home of many demon lords, sages theorize the plane has 666 layers. Arvandor Home plane of the Elven Pantheon and the drow goddess Eilistraee. Hanali Celanil maintains a portal to Sune's realm in Brightwater, and the entire pantheon maintains a ''portal to the House of Nature. Everan Ilesere maintains a portal to the realm of Hlal in Dragon Eyrie. The Barrens of Doom and Despair Home plane of Bane (isolated location), Besheba, Hoar, Loviatar, and Talona. Brightwater Home plane of Lliira, Sharess, Sune, Tymora and Waukeen. Sune maintains a portal from her realm to Hanali Celanil's realm in Arvandor. Sharess also has a small realm on Heliopolis, the home of her native pantheon. Tymora maintains a portal to Green Fields. Cynosure Demonweb Pits Home of Lolth and the drow pantheon. (Eilistraee has a realm here, but she rarely visits it). The pantheon maintains several portals to the Abyss. Dragon Eyrie Home of the dragon pantheon. Tiamat maintains a portal to this plane. Hlal maintains a portal to the realm of Erevan Ilesere in Arvandor. Dwarfhome Home of Moradin and the rest of the dwarven pantheon, except for the duergar and derro deities. Dweomerheart Home plane of Azuth and Mystra, as well as their subordinates Savras and Velsharoon. Velsharoon is generally not trusted by the other deities, but they suffer his company, and he suffers theirs to gain protection from Talos. The Fugue Plane Home of Jergal and Kelemvor. Fury's Heart Home of the destructive deities Auril, Malar, Talos, and Umberlee. Gates of the Moon Home of Selûne, Finder Wyrvenspur, and Shaundakul. Category:Cosmology